Innocence and Time travel are not the same!
by Rin-kun Okay
Summary: Two months after the Doc disappeared, Marty was convinced that he would finally be able to live a normal life again. And naturally, that is not meant to be as the Doc reappeared again claiming that the time-machine is also able to travel to other dimensions. And of course they end up in the D.Gray-man world. Rated T because I can. Marty x Jennifer, DGM pairings undecided


**D. gray-man is set before Allen got crown clown and back to the future set after the third movie. BTW, i haven't seen this movie in over a year so i apologize if i get a few things wrong, DGM on the other hand, i am currently obsessed with. My favourite anime and manga! I Love Allen sosososososososososososooooooooooo much! Anyway, on with the story!**

**I own nothing! DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino sensei and Batck to the future is, actually i'm not sure who it is owned by but i'm too lazy to research at the moment. But obviously i don't own it.**

**Chapter 1- Different time AND dimension!?**

Marty watched in awe as the steam-train that now happens to be the new time-machine lifted itself off the tracks and floated just as the car did; it then flew through the sky at a great speed until it simply vanished out of thin air.

"Wow! The doc really is amazing isn't he Jennifer?" Marty asked his girlfriend as he held on to her waist.

"He truly is! Aren't you gonna miss him?" She replied.

"Of course I'll miss him! But knowing the guy he'll probably come visit us again anyways."

"Well, I think we should just enjoy living our lives in the present and not think about the future or the past."

"I actually won't mind thinking about our future."

"Oh Marty…"

_**2 months later**_

Jennifer and Marty were on their way to a nice little café for a date. They had almost forgotten about the crazy adventure through time that they had experienced. It actually seems like a dream, as if it never happened. Well, they weren't complaining, they finally have their normal lives back and couldn't be happier, especially Marty. The only experience Jennifer actually had was waking up in her future self's home and accidently ran into her and then waking up on her porch as if it really was all a dream. But for her, that was enough to make her life crazier than normal. Marty on the other hand had his mother fall in love with him, almost ceased to exist, nearly died, temporarily lost his dream of becoming a rock star, gotten fired, nearly died, changed the course of history about roughly five times, became a cowboy, probably made it into a history book and nearly died. After that experience he just wanted back his normal life, and his wish had been granted, but probably not for long… They arrived at the café and ordered something to eat and drink.

"So I heard your father got another book published! Can you tell him I say congratulations?" Jennifer told Marty as they waited for their food.

"Yeah, of course I'll tell him and guess what!" Marty replied to Jennifer.

"What?"

"Uncle Joey is finally getting out of jail! I'll get to see him when I get home!"

"Oh that's great! That's even better news than your father getting another book published!"

"Yeah, it is pretty great! Do you wanna meet him?"

"If it's not a problem with you I'd love to! By the way, what did he get arrested for?"

"… I actually have no idea…"

"Also, did you finish that assignment for history?" When Jennifer said that, Marty's face developed some sort of expression that couldn't be explained.

"I honestly don't want to talk about time history right now, let alone an assignment."

The two didn't say much after that because their food had arrived. When they finished eating, they started heading to Marty's house. They hadn't gotten very far when they heard a sudden snap coming from above. A steam-train had just appeared from above and out popped the Doc's head.

"Hey Doc! Long-time no see! I was beginning to think that it was all a dream!"

"Yeah, yeah! No time for that now, but I've got somethin' important to tell ya!"

"What is it?" Marty suddenly had a worried look on his face, so did Jennifer. Something important usually meant something to do with what happened in another time.

"Now that I think about it… I can't tell ya, I've gotta show it to ya!"

"Oh please don't! I finally got all the crazy stuff behind me! And now this again!? I don't think I can do it…"

"But it'll be fun!" Marty stopped and thought for a while. "C'mon hurry up thinkin'! People are startin' to stare!"

"Okay fine! Jennifer, you coming?" He turned to face his girlfriend.

"Well, I've always wanted a more exciting adventure than just waking up on my porch. Let's go!" The train landed and the two of them entered the thing.

"So Doc, when are we going?"

"Just wait and see." The mad scientist started fiddling with the controls on the train.

"Where're Clara and the kids?"

"She's at home."

"Why aren't you with her?" The train started to float.

"Well I'm on my way now!" The train started moving at an incredible speed and soon it hit 88 miles per hour. There was a loud snap and suddenly they were in another place. "Oh, by the way, I probably should've mentioned that when traveling to a different dimension you usually end up in strange places."

"Another dimension!?" Jennifer and Marty exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes! Another dimension, which also means that it will be in another time as well, and the great thing about coming to another dimension in another time, we won't end up accidently changing the course of our history. And it's a good thing that this time from this dimension is exactly similar to our own, except we're not in America anymore! And in case you're wondering, we are in the 19th century!" The train was going at an incredibly fast speed and it couldn't be controlled anymore! "Guys, I highly advise you to grab onto something stable! We're gonna crash!" As he said that, the train flew straight into a tall building and landed in some kind of an office. It nearly crushed a Chinese girl with twin-tails holding a tray of coffee. Luckily it stopped right in front of her and not on her. The girl was too startled to say anything. If what the Doc said is true about this time being exactly similar to their own then they are really confused about why the hell a flying train just crashed through a tall building. It actually reminded Marty of the first time he ever time travelled, he had crashed into a barn and the poor people thought he was an alien and tried to shoot him. And if this was the 19th century, they were probably going to go grab their pitchforks and torches or swords or whatever they have.

Slowly everyone that was in the train got out. The whole office just stared at them as if they couldn't believe their eyes. All except one, his eyes were sparkling behind his glasses and he was smiling like an idiot. He wore a beret and he looked very fashionable.

"Um, we come in peace…" Marty said, he wasn't really prepared for clothes or anything and strangely enough, he was wearing the exact same thing he wore when he first time travelled.

"Komui what have you done!? Is this Sir Komlin VI"

"If I were to build another Sir Komlin it would NOT look as horrible as that thing Reever!"

"By the way, Lenalee nearly got crushed by that thing…"

"What!? My darling sweet Lenalee are you okay!? Don't worry now, big brother is here!" Komui ran over and started hugging Lenalee. Then he suddenly stopped embracing his little sister and turned to the three time travellers. "Tell me! What the hell is a train doing here in this office and who you people are! Actually, don't tell me. I'll take care of you myself!"

"Brother! I'm sure it was just an accident! I'm fine so don't worry! And you guys better start explaining! Now!" As Lenalee said that, the Doc climbed back into the train and took off. As he did, Marty swore he could hear the Doc saying something along the lines of, "buddy, you're on your own with this one". Lenalee seemed a bit startled at the flying train, but otherwise okay.

"How do we put this…? The flying train you just saw there is actually a time machine that can also travel to other dimensions and we come from the future in another dimension. By the way, we aren't aliens so please don't kill us."

"Like we're just gonna kill you, don't worry, we're civilized. Most of the time. May I ask how you were able to travel through time?"

"The thing that makes time traveling possible is called the flux capacitor."

"I wonder if it's related to innocence?" Suddenly the door burst open and a pretty guy with a bluish-black ponytail that reached to about his waist walked in. He was wearing a long black coat with white stripes and a silver cross on the left side of the coat. He looked grumpy.

"Start talking! What happened in here?"

"Time travellers is what happened, Kanda."

"Time traveling is impossible!"

"Judging by them, obviously not, look, I have a feeling that this is somehow related to innocence."

"Might be, we should investigate. Anyway, I'm leaving."

"But you just got here!"

"So did beansprout!" Kanda walked out the room.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" The guy who called himself Allen had snow white hair that was just long enough to reach to about his chin. He had what Marty and Jennifer assumed to be a tattoo on his face that went through his left eye. It went straight down and had a line going horizontally through the vertical line just before it made a curve that went down all the way to his chin. His eyes were stormy grey and he had fair skin. He wore a similar coat to what Kanda was wearing and had white gloves. He looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. "Sorry about Kanda, he's always a bit rude."

"I'm actually pretty surprised at how well you guys are handling this…"

"Well, this is nothing really… We've seen way weirder things than a flying time machine train that crashed through the science division office. Honestly, when I heard the noise downstairs I thought that it might just be another Sir Komlin. The science division always end up making the strangest things. Anyway, my name's Allen Walker, this is Lenalee Lee, the guy with the beret is Komui Lee, the person that stormed out of here earlier is Yu Kanda, word of advice, you might not want to call him by his first name unless you want to die." Now Marty and Jennifer were both really worried. How can anything be weirder than a flying-time-train crashing through a building?

"Should we take them to Hevlaska? Or should we just let them go?" Lenalee asked her brother.

"I think we should take them to Hevlaska and keep an eye on them for a while, they might be accommodators of innocence." Marty and Jennifer didn't know what they meant by accommodators of innocence let alone why they kept referring to this 'innocence'. "Allen, would you please take them to Hevlaska?"

"Of course! Follow me please." The two time-travellers followed the boy out of the office.

"Hmm… I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to send Allen to find Hevlaska… I have a feeling that he might just get lost."

_**Thousands of twists and turns in the halls of the Black Order later**_

"Okay! We made it to Hevlaska! I think." Allen exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope you're right… Do you always get lost this easily?"

"Yes!" Allen replied a bit too cheerfully. As they walked through the doors, they came to a big dark room. There was long platform that lead to where some sort of monster was. It had a face of a woman but the eyes were covered up, and it had a huge body.

"Hello Allen Walker. Who do you have with you today?" Said the monster that the time-travellers assumed to be female because of the voice.

"Well, they claim to be time-travellers from another dimension. We think that they might somehow be related to innocence. Could you check if they might be accommodators?"

"Of course… I will check the boy first." Then the creature somehow managed to pick up Marty. Marty felt very uncomfortable, he started panicking. Jennifer started screaming but Allen managed to calm her down.

"What's that… thing… doing to Marty?"

"Hevlaska's just checking to see if Marty's an accommodator for innocence. She won't hurt him. I had to go through the exact same procedure when I first got here as well. I was really scared when Hevlaska first touched my innocence!"

"… You lost your virginity to her?! You only look fifteen!"

"What?! No… n… no! That… is not what I meant! I am still a virgin! I promise! Innocence has a different meaning to what you're thinking about. It's hard to explain but I'll try my best…" Hevlaska put a very terrified Marty down and then proceeded to do the same thing she did to Marty. After Hevlaska put Jennifer down, Allen continued with his explanation to what innocence is. "It all began several centuries ago when a 'cube' was discovered, the cube contained instructions from an ancient civilization on how to use a certain material, the cube itself was made from it. The material is known as the 'Crystal of God' and it possesses strange and mysterious powers. We call it 'innocence'." Allen removed his left glove and showed the two of them his hand. It was red and all shrivelled up. In the middle of the hand, there was a cross embedded into the hand. It made Marty and Jennifer sort of sick to see this. They were beginning to think that this kid is a nutcase that belonged in a mental hospital. "See this cross on my hand? That's innocence and my hand is what you would call an 'anti-akuma' weapon. Anti-akuma weapons use the power of innocence to destroy akuma made by the Millennium Earl. However, not everyone has the ability to use innocence, the ones that do, are called 'accommodators' or 'exorcists'. And since not everyone has the ability to wield innocence, it's a pretty big deal if you find an accommodator. Do you guys understand?" They nodded. "That's good! So Hevlaska, what are their results?"

"The boy is an accommodator."

**Yay! End of the first chapter! Anyways, i would really appreciate it if you guys review, but that choice is yours and yours alone!**


End file.
